


Wild Side

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Exploration, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, actual husbands, confident!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: a random smut-shot where Aaron discovers Robert has a very interesting piercing(s).





	Wild Side

It had been a Tuesday lunchtime at the scrapyard when Aaron had first noticed. They’d taken advantage of Adam being out on a contract the other side of Leeds while Jimmy and Nicola were preoccupied at the school nativity play and so they’d drawn inspiration from their affair era to engineer a situation where Robert had ‘accidentally’ walked in on Aaron, fist tightly clutched at the bulging tent in his tracksuit bottoms, lips glistening, mouth ajar and head lolled back mid-wank. 

Roleplay hadn’t been something Aaron was interested in before meeting Robert but he’d dragged the idea of a string of filthy fantasies out of his mouth one day, bottomed out and refusing to move unless Robert gave up the juicy details. That was just the beginning, a fake policeman’s costume had led to the reveal of Robert getting off on young Aaron with his tracksuit cuffs shoved into his socks and a fuck-yourself scowl plastered on his face, and now faking accidental voyeurism in their shared workplace - Aaron couldn’t deny he was enjoying their adventures. 

Aaron had seen another side to Robert since their escapades began. Robert was letting the mask slide enough for Aaron to catch glimpse of the vulnerable, wanton soul beneath the cocksure, arrogant man. The way Robert had whimpered his name as Aaron did that thing he had been so embarrassed to admit turned him on, the lust-filled eyes as Robert completely lost himself at Aaron’s mercy. Now, at the comedown of their quickie in the port-a-cabin Aaron had let his eyes rake across Roberts trembling skin, patches of redness coated his upper-half caused by the roughness of Aaron’s beard grazing across his chest just the way he liked it, his hardened nipples still sensitive and raw from the way Aaron’s teeth had teased them. That’s when he noticed the two pin-sized holes either side of his right nipple, Aaron’s eyes flickered to the left and saw identical markings leaving his mind to wander until the light-bulb illuminated. 

Piercings. 

Aaron hadn’t mentioned his discovery until later that week, still putting together in his head the scene in which he’d bring up his interrogation, had Robert been a closet-punk? Was it a sex thing? Did it hurt? They were lazily sprawled across their king-size duvet when Aaron’s curiosity reached its peak, Liv had opted to spend the weekend doing work experience on Victoria’s food truck which definitely had nothing to do with the fact she’d get free tickets to Leeds festival, honestly. Leaning up on his forearms and placing gentle kisses along Robert’s collarbone he innocently spilled his mind “Rob, Have you ever… had any piercings?” Robert had tensed beneath him momentarily “W-Why’d you ask?”

Aaron’s eyes glanced suggestively down at Robert’s chest before back up to meet his eye-roll “Ughhh! I thought I’d managed to get through life without anyone ever noticing” Robert groaned, running a tired hand down his face. “Spill” Aaron ordered, leaning his chin on Roberts chest in anticipation. “I was young, rebellious, but not rebellious enough to get my lip or nose pierced. It was kind of a secret fuck-you to my Dad, I barely kept them in a month and then I took them out and tried, really tried to forget about them” Aaron leaned down to place a soft kiss just below his nipple, nudging his nose suggestively against the bud. “Is that why they’re so sensitive, because you pierced them?” He asked curiously, now a lot more interested in Roberts wild side. 

“Maybe” Robert shrugged “I’d never really done anything before that so I wouldn’t know” 

Aaron nodded for a moment, letting the information sink in before walking his fingers slowly up Robert’s chest, dragging them lightly across his collarbone before speaking again. “You still got the rings?” Robert hadn’t noticed the sultry tone in Aaron’s voice at first, eyes widening as the penny dropped. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure they’re in a box in the-…oh!” He tilted his head to focus on Aaron’s pretend innocent expression “Y-You’re into that?” he voiced, a slight pitch in his voice. “Might be” Aaron had bitten his lip, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

That was how they’d ended up on the bed with the duvet thrown carelessly to the floor, Roberts hands tied tightly to the bedpost by in Aaron’s words… his ugliest tie. Stripped down to his White Calvin’s as a naked Aaron straddled him, eyes dark as he analysed the titanium rings now threaded through the flesh of Robert’s nipples. “Are you going to say something?” Robert breathed, eyes unreadable as he waited for Aaron to react. “That’s so fucking sexy” Aaron spoke lowly, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes flicking up momentarily to meet Robert’s signature smirk “Glad you approve” 

Aaron hadn’t bothered to wait for a cocky remark from Robert, instead lunging forward to sweep his flat tongue against the pierced skin, pulling a brand new moan from the older man as he caught the cool metal between his teeth and tugged gently. Robert tugged at his restraints involuntarily, an entirely new sensation rippling through his body as Aaron sucked and pulled at the foreign object, his warm hand sliding up his body to give the other attention, rubbing sensually before swapping over and fitting his hot mouth over the second, rolling the soft, wet former between his thumb and forefinger, relishing in the strangled moans of Robert, bucking his unrestrained hips up to push his boxer-clad cock against the younger man’s exposed length. 

Aaron swirled his tongue playfully around his new toy, roughly grinding his growing cock against the cotton of Robert’s boxers. Listening intently as Robert whimpered his name repeatedly, between pleases and fucks, tugging on the metal each time he needed verbal confirmation that Robert was completely losing his mind. “God, you need to keep these” Aaron mewled, pinching his teeth around the over-sensitive skin. “J-Just for you” Robert managed “Just for me” Aaron confirmed, digging his fingertips into the flesh around Roberts hips “You’re such a good boy” he growled, rocking his hips against Robert’s soaking wet boxers, using a pet name he only ever reserved for when Robert was his, truly his, wanting/begging/completely gagging for it. 

Aaron finally released Roberts well-used nipples, making short work of crawling down his body until he reached his goal, mouthing hungrily over the semi-transparent wet patch clothing Robert’s painfully hard cock. Robert let out a gasp, savouring the sensation of Aaron’s teeth grazing the limited protection between his cock and pure bliss. He whined, actually whined as Aaron pulled away, barely taking a second to relieve Robert of his underwear, springing his erection into full stature and plunging the leaking tip to the rear of his throat, swallowing continuously until the sensation was too much for Robert to bear and he practically begged Aaron to pull away “S-Stop, Stop, I-I… Cant!” 

Barely giving him time to recollect his thoughts before lapping the steady stream of pre cum from his throbbing cock-head, feeding on the salty liquid and eagerly coating his tongue with the residue. He hollowed his cheeks as he pushed Roberts pride and joy past his lips, burying his nose at the blonde base - an impressive length to take. He bobbed his head up and down at rapid pace before slowing down entirely and then teasing his way back up to speed only stopping when Roberts moaning turned to pleading “Finish me, Finish me” 

“Nope” Aaron responded, pulling away with an obscene pop and a thick string of saliva joining his swollen lips to Roberts raging head. Robert threw his head back dramatically “Come on Aaron, Please!” he begged furiously until the white hot sensation of Aaron’s mouth came back to reward him, this time dragging agonisingly slowly past his balls to the puckered hole in the crease of the arse Aaron knew like a map. His tongue burned it’s way past the ring of muscle guarding Robert’s most sensitive location, taking barely any time at all to relax the all-too-familiar point of pleasure. Aaron hadn’t needed lube or fancy oils, not when Robert was like this; pliant and responsive and delirious, instead choosing to suck ferociously at his digits before pushing the first against Robert’s easy hole, sinking down to the knuckle with barely any restriction, joined by it’s neighbour barely three seconds later. 

“Love when you’re like this” Aaron groaned, curling his fingers and dragging them backwards, making sure to brush Robert’s ever-sensitive prostate and reward himself by hearing that barely coherent string of babble such movements always brought from the older man. “God you’re so sexy” Aaron spoke lowly, twisting his wrist and plunging his fingers directly at the delicate bundle of nerves saved only for Aaron’s usage. “Look at you” He mewled “Cocky, Arrogant Robert Sugden, barely able to string a sentence together” He relished in the knowledge that he was the only person Robert would ever let berate him in such a delicious way.

Robert’s eyes were blown wide, black and frenzied as Aaron continued his assault, completely lost in the intense pleasure saved only for when Aaron thought he really deserved a treat. He’d never admit it aloud but Aaron taking over control, confidence seeping from every crevice in his body as he lay there taking it like a /good boy/ was at the very top of Roberts favourite things to do in the world. Sure he could fantasise about all the fictional scenarios and characters he wanted Aaron to explore with him but nothing made him blow harder than being completely at Aaron’s mercy, like he was now. 

Roberts cock was now arched painfully towards his stomach, threatening to explode any second as Aaron repeatedly stroked his prostate, refusing to let him come down for air. “So.. Close!” Robert had forced out between incoherent babbles and shrieks of pure lust. “I know you are Rob” Aaron soothed, reaching his hand up to push Roberts sweaty hair from his forehead “You’re such a good boy, I’ve got you, I’ve got you” he’d reassured, finally pushing Robert over the edge and releasing fire, pure white fire across his torso. Robert blacked out for what felt like hours, coming back to earth in a blissful state as Aaron devoured the remaining drops of cum from his body. 

He scaled the length of his body, pulling him in for a heart-racing kiss and letting Robert enjoy the taste of himself on his tired tongue. Gently stroking his palm across Roberts hyper-sensitive nipples, smirking at the whine it dragged from the spent man’s lips. He carefully released Robert from his restraints, sinking into his arms as he lowered them to cage his body, resting his head against his chest and listening for his still-racing heartbeat. 

“I’m definitely playing with those again when you wake up” Aaron mumbled, the smirk evident in his playful voice .

“I think we need to get you to a piercing shop” Robert shot back tiredly, safe in the knowledge that this wouldn’t be a one-time thing.


End file.
